In many instances it is important for the occupant of a vehicle to rapidly escape from the vehicle. This is true for instance when the vehicle has been involved in an accident and is on fire. In such a situation it may be difficult or impossible to leave the vehicle through the normal exit doors or the like since they may be jammed due to the accident or the doors could be blocked by some object. In the case of a vehicle that ends up in a body of water such as canal the water pressure may prevent opening of the door. In many such instances unless there is someone outside the vehicle who can gain access to the interior of the vehicle, the occupant or occupants may perish.
Most, if not all, vehicles have windows or openings covered by tempered glass but these may not readily open and generally an occupant would have trouble breaking them since they are very strong and are designed to withstand pressure and impact. However, all vehicle side and back windows are tempered glass so that they shatter upon impact by a sharp object so that they do not leave large pieces of glass that can cause injury. As a result, it is easy to exit a vehicle through such a glass covered opening after the glass has been shattered by such a blow. Normally, a vehicle occupant does not have an object within the vehicle to provide the sharp blow that will shatter the glass.
As a consequence, there is a definite need for a device that can be conveniently located in a vehicle that can be readily used by the occupant of the vehicle to escape through a glass covered opening in the vehicle should the need arise. This vehicle window escape device invention satisfies this need. The vehicle window escape device is light weight, compact and is readily used by most occupants of a vehicle. In order to use the vehicle window escape device it is merely grasped by one hand of the occupant and its pointed end is pressed against the glass. This pushes a pointed plunger inward and results in a spring exerting a sharp blow against the plunger that shatters the glass and allows the occupant to escape from the vehicle.